


Tomboy Ninjas

by Bokutosamurai



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Naruto, Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Accidental Impregnation, F/F, Futanari, Threesome - F/F/F, Transformation, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10079729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bokutosamurai/pseuds/Bokutosamurai
Summary: Sheena, Anko, and Yuffie go on a camping trip, this and that happens, futafic ensues.One-shotRepost from Fanfiction.net





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sup? I have a thing for tomboys so I wanted to put these three together for some hentai action since they're all also ninjas. I was intending for it be a straight yuri(oxymoronic I know) but, me being me, futanari was inevitable.  
> I decided to them have them going on a camping trip together, so think of it as a slumber party, but outdoors.  
> Happy Fapping!  
> Contents: yuri, cunnilingus, analingus, Futanari!, breast growth, pubic hair, deepthroating, creampie, impregnation, self-fucking, some forced sex.

"Right over here guys! It's not much further." Yuffie shouted back before skipping farther into the woods, Sheena and Anko following behind at a brisk pace, the two older ninja girls lugging their supplies with them, "Yuffie! If you're gonna get so far ahead the least you can do is carry some of the stuff!" Sheena shouted back, before setting the heavy pack down to give her arms a rest. Anko just kept walking, not a care in the world as she hummed, having less trouble carrying her share of the camping supplies, "At least two of us are enjoying ourselves." The Tethe'allan mummbled to herself before taking a deep breath and once again lifting a load meant for two.  
Fifteen minutes later Sheena slammed it back down and slumped to her knees, feeling like she just finished benchpressing, why the hell did Anko insist on bringing a portable stove AND a full ice cooler? They could just make a regular campfire! "well, I'll be, it is a nice spot, good pick Yuffers!" Anko gave her juinor a pat on back as she looked over the crisp clear spring before them, the trees provind a nice shade complimented by cool breeze. Sheena had to smile, it may have been a bitch to get here but she couldn't think of a better spot for their camping trip.  
"Yeah, but there's nothing here but some tadpoles, we'll have to walk a mile to the river when we go fishing." Yuffie stated as she kicked off a shoe and dipped a toe in, ah! nice and cool. "Should be a good hike once we're rested for it. Your setting up everything by yourself by the way." Anko said.  
"Wha!?" Yuffie gasped, sheena guffaw'ed "Serves you right for not carrying your share!" Yuffie picked up her discarded shoe and tossed it at her as Anko procured two sodas and a beer from the cooler "Relax girls, we can take a minute to rest before we get settled." she handed the sodas out, using a kunai to open her lager, "Sounds good to me, but I totally won't forgive you guys if you start swimming without me." yuffie said, pulling the tab open to a geyser of caffeine and sugar blasting her in face.  
Sheena snorted as she tried to hold in more laughter, a soaked materia hunter glared at Anko, "I swear that was an accident."  


* * *

Camp stove set, check. Flashlights have new batteries, check. tent pitched, check. all that was left for yuffie was to toss everyones sleeping bag and clothes in their own little corner in their cozy shelter.  
Yuffie took the westermost spot, nothing like sunlight to ruin a good dream. She didnt have a clue what spot the others wanted so she just pushed them into the different corners and figured they'd either be happy with it or move it themselves.  
Sheena's bag was stuffed full of robes, leggings, gloves, a spare obi...wait! where's her swimsuit? Yuffie fumed and turned the bag over, no sign of that sexy one-piece anywhere! "Oh, they better not have..."  
She dug through Anko's bag next; a spare coat, some cans of red bean soup she was hoarding to herself, no swimsuit. Once again, as though it would magically change things she turned the bag over and let everything fall out, a solid thump caught her attention. Yuffie turned a coat over to see what could have made that sound. She grinned mischeiviously when she found it.  
"She's gonna kill us, you know that right?" Sheena said matter of factly as Anko did a backstroke past her, "I like to think of it as an extension to her punishment, if she's gonna leave us behind, then it's only fair we go ahead without her."  
"Eye for an eye makes the world go blind Anko." Sheena splashed her, Anko spat out water as she pushed her soggy bangs out of her face, "Oh your gonna get it!" She grinned and splashed an even bigger wave at Sheena who yelped as she got hit, "Payback!" she cried and started splashing some more, Anko put up a good fight, but she couldn't keep her mouth close and started coughing up everything Sheena threw at her "Okay! okay!" She coughed a bit more, waving her hands above as white flags. "I give!"  
Sheena chuckled "And thus, another fearsome foe falls before the chief of Mizuho." she flexed a bicep proudly.  
A throat being cleared caught their attention, Tethe'allan and Jonin both turned their gaze to a pouting Yuffie, arms crossed as she gave them a death glare.  
"Oh, hey Yuff-"  
"IT WAS ANKO'S IDEA!" Sheena scrambled to swim away, Anko caught her foot. "You snitch!"  
"Oh, it's alright." Yuffie said calmly.

  
Anko and Sheena both stopped dead, "it's...alright?" Anko's mouth hung open.  
"I already got my revenge."  
"What did you do? burn our clothes or something?" Sheena asked.  
Yuffie snickered "Nope, but nice idea, I'll hang on to it." She started whistling as she turned away and started walking back to camp.  
"Yuffie!" Anko demanded, "What did you do?"  
Yuffie spun around on her heel "I took your 'boyfriend' hostage." She stuck out her tongue.  
"Her...boyfriend?" Sheena turned her head.  
"What are you talking about?" Anko asked.  
"Oh you know~ the little purple guy you brought with you."  
Revelation hit Anko like a truck full of bricks, "Oh my god! You went through our stuff!" The Jonin hopped out of the water and sprinted at the materia hunter, who squeaked fearfully as she was grabbed.  
Sheena had just climbed out of the spring when the wrestling match brought Anko and Yuffie to her side, seeing the older woman  
try to wring a purple phallic object from Yuffie's iron grasp, "Guys." She tried to reach them to no avail, the struggle only stopping when Anko managed to get a hold of the object and Yuffie knocked it out of her hands in an attempt at a take-back.  
The dense purple toy fell into the water with a plop, and sunk almost immediately to the very bottom of the pool, to be carried away by the stream soon after.

  
"Noooooooo!" Anko cried and fell to her knees at the water's edge, Yuffie apologizing at her side. "ok, what the hell just happened?" Sheena demanded, trying to be the sane woman.  
Anko sniffed "Yuffie just drowned my boyfriend...I mean she sank my dildo." She wiped a tear.  
Had Sheena been drinking she would've spat it out, instead her lips sputtered "wh-wh-what? WHAT!?"  
Yuffie looked back at her with a frown, "I wanted to get back at you guys by keeping Anko's didlo from her."  
"No, I get that!" Sheena rubbed a temple "I meant WHY did she bring one? And you Yuffie, you touched it with your bare hands? You know where that thing could've been."  
"Hey..." Anko stood up, her exaggerated sorrow now completely gone, "Are you saying I'm dirty?"  
"You brought a dildo on a camping trip, what were planning to do? Sneak off on your own? Wait till we fall asleep?"  
Anko blushed and touched her finger tips together, "Well, I uh..." She giggled softly "I wasn't planning to use it alone."  
"What?" Sheena said flatly and just stood there.  
"You didn't get a good look at it Sheena?" Yuffie smiled and used her forefingers and thumbs to trace an outline of it in the air, "It was a toy meant for two."  
"What?" Sheena just stared again, at Anko, then Yuffie, then back to Anko, then Yuffie again and finally settling on Anko. "Were you hoping to get lucky!?"  
Sheena almost fell on her back, Anko turned her face away, touching her red cheek, "I was on trip with two gorgous girls, just the three of us, how could I not resist the siren's call of making wonderful memories I could never forget." She said, every word poetic.  
Sheena brought her hands to her face, she trembled a bit, but it was soon apparent she was laughing, her hands clutching her sides as the volume maxed out.  
"You! You!" Sheena couldn't breathe much less talk, "You were hoping to score with Yuffie and meeeeheheheheee!" Sheena fell on her back, her laughs turning into sighs and breaths. Yuffie looked at Anko with sparkling eyes and her hands cuffed around the Jonin's "Is it true Sensei? Do you really think I'm gorgeous?"  
Anko smiled "Of course, Yuffie, anybody would happy to have you." Yuffie started swooning. "As if!" Sheena sat up, pulling her teats out from behind her one-piece and  
sqeezing them teasingly. "Why have all of Yuffie when you could have just these?" She smirked.  
Anko scoffed, "I already have those, see?" Anko took of her bikini top in one motion and let her girls Jiggle freely, "And I think mine are better."  
Oh, it was on.

* * *

The whole walk back to the campsite Yuffie was forced to listen the two go over their breasts, Sheena bragging about how big her's were, Anko insisting that size wasn't everything, and would go on and on about her shape, consistensy, and even her nipples, citeing Sheena's as "kinda orange-ish" and her own as "perfect pretty princess pink". When they got back Yuffie stormed inside the tent, leaving the jabberers to their jubilees, as she tore through her pack.  
There was special kind of Materia that yuffie hung onto, and she figured it would come in handy during a girl's night out like this.  
She smirked as she found the pink orb and placed into a bracelet that she promptly put it on and waited for the effect ot kick it.  
"...Besides, technically you're not bigger, mine have greater width see?" Anko thrust out her chest with her arms to her sides, giving Sheena a good view.  
Sheena considerd the milk jugs before her, and in a moment of thoughtlessness reached to grab one, giving the sweater puppy a few a rubs. "oooh~ Sheena~" Anko moaned, Sheena broke out of her stupor and stared wide eyed at the woman she had just been grouping. "And here you were saying that I was the dirty one." Anko teased.  
A red faced Sheena withdrew her hand, "I didn't mean that, I...I just wanted to see what you were on about!"  
Anko got closer, pressing their tits together as she whispered sensually into her ear, "Don't be shy Sheena, no one back home will know we ever did anything out here."  
Sheena coo'ed softly feeling the olderwomans breath down her neck, "We were just three girls hanging out together, how can anyone say something lewd happened?"  
Sheen'as coo turned into a full moan.

  
"Hey lovebirds!" A cocky voice called, breaking the spell as the two turned to see a confident Yuffie standing over them. "How bout you two talk about these babies?"  
The Materia hunter crawled out of her stretched out shirt and tossed it aside, revealing a set of two big juicy melons the size of pillows underneath.  
Anko and Sheena's mouths hung open, marveling at the breathetaking sight, Yuffie smiled proudly, "I think I win."  
Anko cocked her head "Yup, Yuffie I conceed victory to you." Normally such a show of sportsmanship involved a hand shake, but if your reading this right now then I don't need to tell you what she grabbed instead.  
Yuffie moaned loudly as soon as Anko's hand made contact, and moaned louder when she started rubbing it in a circle. Materia  
hasvside effects, green ones that let you utilize magic were know to impair health and strength for example, so of course one that caused female enhancement would also enhance sensitivity.  
Yuffie's cheeks reddened and she felt a dampness growing between her thighs as Sheena joined in, both girls pushing her funbags up and down, left and right, clockwise and counter clockwise.  
Yuffie's knees wobbled as they began playing with her nice dark nips, Sheena flicking and tweaking one while Anko happily sucked the other. "G-guys!" She called to them but her plees were unheard as Anko pushed them together, allowing sheena to suck both nipples at once.  
Yuffie tilted her heard back and let out a long cry as she came, soiling her panties and shorts with her juices, before she flopped on her back, legs kicking up bfore falling down.  
"Did she just cum from being groped?" Sheena asked, "Omigod! did we just do all that?"  
Anko chuckled a she stood up, "Don't be embaressed, girls your age usually experiment like this." She looked down at the pleasure-struck ninja, stars in her eyes.  
Anko sighted the bracelet "Yup, I fgured she did that, sexual enhancement materia, those things tend to be a double edged sword."  
"There's Materia for sexual enhancement?" Sheena asked, making a mental list of things she'd like to try sometime.  
"Hell yeah, everything has sexual enhancement options somewhere, and if they don't you can bet cash money that someone will make some."  
"Even Konoha ninjutsu?"  
Anko turned around with a big grin, "Hell yeah, I actually know one, wanna see it?"  
Sheena blushed, and looked around nervously and nodded.  
Anko strode on on up, placing a hand on Sheena's head to keep her on her knees, she made a sign with one hand "Futa no Jutstu!"  
As a cloud poofed around Anko's crotch, it dawned on Sheena the ramifications of the postion she was in, then confirmation hit her like a dick to the face as a dick sprang out and hit her in the face.  
Anko laughed deeply "Hahaha! I'll never get tired of doing that." Sheena backed away reflectivly, but couldn't take her eyes  
off of the Jonin's member. It stood proudly, over a foot in length and just under that of a soda can in girth, veins ran up it's length, a skin coat keeping the crimson tip snuggly inside, below hung two orbs the size of lemons, the skin taut and completely free of any hairs, although the same couldn't be said for the rest of the Sensei's groin. "Like it?" She asked.

  
"Have you...used it?"

  
"From time to time, I wasn't planning on whipping it out on this trip, but without my toy we'll need it to get freaky." Anko put her hands on her hips. "Though, that does mean we won't have any condoms."  
"That's ok...May I?" Sheena motioned to the girl cock before her, "Knock yourself out champ."  
Sheena peeled back the Jonin's foreskin, finding a tasty looking cherry-red tip underneath, which promptly vanished past her lips.  
The summoner hummed as she swirled her tongue all around Anko's glans, one hand gripping her base in a ring, the other cupping her juicy balls.  
Anko closed her eyes and tipped her head back, moaning as she ran her fingers through the hair of the busty bombshell blowing her.  
Sheena took the sensei deeper, her cock hitting the back of her throat, jerking off whatever she couldn't fit in her mouth as her free hand stuck two fingers in Anko's hairy husband hole. Anko moaned, though she's had some practice she was no expert at handleing her own junk, and having her cunt stimulated at the same time was too much for her too quickly.  
"oh~ shit shee-NA!" She bucked her hips forward, legs quaking as she shot a load for the first time in weeks. Sheena went wide-eyed as  
suddenly more cock then she could handle was stuffed between her cheeks, and had no choice but to gulp down the several cups worth of baby batter filling her throat.  
Sheena coughed when Anko pulled out "Sorry girl, I lost control when you fingered me."  
"At least warn me next time." Sheena said "Yeah! and include me too!" A voice called behind.

  
For the third time that day Anko and Sheena turned to see Yuffie doing Yuffie things, this time she was bright red and panting, a hand between her spread legs, palm resting on her trimmed triangle as her fingers shlicked her moist lips, "you-you guys left me out!" she tried to pull off a cute pout in her horny state."I wasn't passed out you know, I heard and saw everything."  
"Oh, we're sorry honey," Anko said taking a knee by her, "We'll make it up to you right away, what do you want?"  
"I wanna taste it too, but only if Sheena will taste me."  
It was Sheena's turn to be red, "Absolutly N-" "You got it sugar!" Anko interrupted her, then got on her back, Yuffie getting on all fours between her legs.  
Sheena hesitated, but figured there was no point in arguing with them, reluctantly she got behind the materia hunter. Sheena took hold of the younger girl's rear, though she wasn't ready to go full lesbian quite yet, at least her first muff dive would be enjoyable given what Yuffie's genetics had to offer; two perfectly round soft globes with a cute hole between them and an equally cute slit below.  
As the Chief of Mizuho rubbed her rump, Yuffie was busying herself with Sensei's sperm sack, licking them and sucking on them gently as one finger explored her moist cavern, Anko reached out for a can beer and sipped it as she relaxed and let the girls do their work, this camping trip had turned out better then she expected.  
After giving the younger girl's tink a good spit shine, Sheena ran her tongue down lower, flicking across her delicate petals and hitting her sensitive bundle of nerves. Yuffie moaned, and Anko used that moment to pop her cock into the teen's wide open mouth, who didn't resist at all but grabbed her thighs and started sucking, moaning around the shaft as Sheena ate her out.  
Sheena found the taste of pussy to her liking, and so she was getting into it, lapping up her labia as her finger and thumb squeezed her red button. Yuffie turned into a river and Sheena took that as invitation to slide her tongue inside.  
Yuffie quivered, she felt herself reaching her peak, refusing to be the only one to cum she remembered Anko's weakness and exploited it, driving two fingers right inside her snatch.  
Anko rubbed her tits as Yuffie worked her, and Sheena played with herself as she worked Yuffie, and soon afterwards all three moaned and came, Yuffie and Sheena getting a helping of sexual fluids to gulp down.

  
The three ninjas all basked in the afterglow for a few minutes, until Yuffie positioned herself over Anko, cock aligned perfectly with pussy. Anko blushed a bit, "Are you sure?" Yuffie nodded and lowered herself. Having broken her hymen during training, Yuffie wasn't worried about pain, but that didn't change the fact the first cock she took was pretty big, and she was pretty small. She let out a moan as her minge was stretched out around the Jonin's thick johnson, it's curve hitting her insides in just the right places as she tightened around it.  
Sheena watched the teenager bobbing up and down on the Sensei, the sight of her pussy squeezing the girlmeat moving inside it making her own womanhood drip. She discarded her swimsuit, and sauntered over to the pair in coitus, and grabbed Yuffie by her hip and shoulder, "C'mon, don't you know that to make a penis feel good you have to move faster?" Yuffie was pulled up almost all the way and then forced down, taking little-Anko as deep as she could.

  
Sheena continued to move Yuffie until eventually she was doing it all her own, hands on Anko's abs to support herself as she slammed herself  
on the meat pole, flesh smacking agaisnt flesh. Anko moaned and rubbed both her tits, "ahhh~ shit Yuffie keep it up I'm almost there~" it helped that her balls were being caressed by Sheena, who smirked mischievously and popped two fingers in her slit, arching them to hit her G-Spot.  
Anko cried out "Ahhh! I'm Coming!" She tried to lift Yuffie off but she was grabbed by Sheena who pushed her down, "Take it all!"  
Anko lifted her pelvis, her body shaking as she blew her hot load deep into Yuffie's squirting love tunnel, who promptly fell on her back with a sigh of satisfaction after coming down from her high.  
Sheena looked proudly at her work, hands on her hips, "Looks like a lot of fun, and I guees it isn't completely gay if you have dick."  
Sheena turned to beam at Anko, but her expression faded when she saw the worried look on her red face, "what's wrong?"  
"Sheena..." she sighed, "My testicles aren't decorative."

* * *

Yuffie hopped up and down, fingers digging inside herself as she desperately tried to remove any and all of the white fluid seeping out of her, all the while screaming to get it out! get it out!  
Anko sighed, "Won't do any good Yufffers, I was right up against your cervix."  
Sheena huffed "Why didn't you say something sooner?"  
"I did! Why do you think I brought up not bringing condoms?"  
"I thought you just wanted to be safe."  
"Sheena you know I'm not that responsible."  
"Then why did you let her mount you?"  
"I was going to pull out. Until you messed it up."  
"That's right!" Yuffie turned to them pointing at Sheena "This is all your fault!"  
"That's right, you should take responsibility for this." Anko crossed her arms under her bust.  
Sheena had her palms raised as she look back and forth at the ninjas glaring at her "O-ok, do...do you want me to pay child support or something."  
"That's a start, but..." Yuffie looked between Anko's legs and smirked, "You wanted that dick too right?"  
"y...yes..."  
Yuffie's smirk grew into a grin, "Ok, you should get cummed inside too, that way if I end up preggers so do you."  
Anko smiled and set her hands down, "I like the sound of that." she said, clearly excited at the prospect of giving another creampie.  
Sheena turned and ran, Yuffie leapt after her, landing on her back and bringing them tumbling over.  
Yuffie stood up with Sheena in front of her, arms locked behind her back as she thrashed back and forth, "No! you can't make me!" She cried  
"Oh yes we will." Yuffie said, Anko approached them, her wood hard as stone as she took hold of Sheena's thighs, spreading them as she lifted her with the materia hunter's assistance.  
"No..." Sheena lamented as she felt the thirteen inch meat stick agaisnt her pubis, brushing past her small round well groomed tuft before before being placed at her entrance. "Please..." she pleaded to deaf ears, biting her lip as she felt the snake slide into her moist cavern.  
Anko rocked her hips back and forth, letting the Tethe'allan get used to her size as she slowly worked way deeper, Yuffie asisting by helping her lift the girl up and down on her shaft.  
"Oooh~ you're so warm Sheena. "Anko cooed, her eyes closed so she could focus all her attention on the feeling, "It's like a hot spring just for my girldick."  
"Don't say that." Sheena demanded softly, her cheeks red as she tried to fight back the moans escaping her mouth, "Just hurry and finish up."  
"Don't be like that Sheenster." Yuffie said behind her, caressing her bum and reaching a hand around to grope her her tit, nipple between two fingers, "Even if it's your punihsment, you should still enjoy it." she sqeezed her tit hard, using her finger to diddle the nipple as she moved the teat in slow circle.  
Sheena moaned louder and Anko took that as cue to start fuckign her for real. She made sure her posture was solid and told Yuffie to keep her still, then begin thrusting her pelvis.  
The summoner's noises became louder and more constant, so Yuffie decided to muffle her with her lips, sticking her tongue deeply into Sheena's mouth, who blushed harder as her tongue was played with.  
"Oh?" the Jonin went as she rammed a little bit further inside, "Hey Yuffie! You're deeper then her."  
Yuffie moaned something that sounded like "Niiiiice~" with her mouth full of Teth'alla tongue. Sheena let out what sound like a worried scream as her target was hit.  
"Don't worry Sheena, getting creampied is a wonderful feeling, especially if it's as deep as I am." Anko looked down to see only a few inches of dick not being swallowed by pink puffy lips, she grined "Let's see if I can go deeper"  
Sheena moaned a scream into Yuffie's mouth again, feeling her cervix being hit over and over again, giving in more and more each time. Finally, Anko felt herself pressing into it one last time, her crown pushing through.

  
Sheena quivered, releasing her mouth from Yuffie's to let out a long cry as she came, her walls sqeezing Anko like a vice as her juices sprayed her thighs.  
"She came? what did you do Anko-Sensei?" Yuffie asked, to which Anko grinned, "I popped right inside her baby chamber."  
Yuffie beamed "Good, now paint it white!"  
"With pleasure!" She resumed her movements, Yuffie standing by her side and getting on her knees.  
Anko felt a small hand trace up her thigh as she mashed Sheena's mound into her own unshaved crotch.  
She shot a rope of pre as Yuffie's fingers penetrated her pussy, and Sheena moaned louder as a finger invaded her rear entrance. Anko felt her balls tighten and grit her teeth, thrusting into the chief of mizuho with all her might.  
Finally, she arched her back as Sheena did, the two older ninjas letting out one long moan as a white flood passed from inside one to the other, both girls feeling every hot glob landing inside Sheena's womb.

  
Sheena rest on her back, panting as futanari jism dripped out of her, down her asshole and onto the dirt below. Anko wiped her softening willy with a napkin and sat at the table, one hand holding her head up and the other grasping half a can of beer.  
She pondered the future as she sipped, wodnering how things would change now that she impregnated her friends. She looked up to see the other two whispering about soemthing, her eyes being drawn to their jizz driping holes, and she breifly pondered if she could fuck them in ass. Oh goddamn it! she was getting hard again!  
She stood up angrily and looked down at her fully extented staff, she told it mentally how it already caused enough problems and and put up a sign, about to undo the jutstu "No you don't!" Sheena and Yuffie were at her side suddenly and she found her hands being placed behind her back.  
Anko was on the cold ground, her wrists tied securly to her ankles with Sheena's sashes, forcing her legs wide open and her pelvis raised high. "wh-wha-what the hell are you two doing!?"  
"We've been thinking..." Sheena started, "...It isn't enough for only the two of us to get cummed inside..." Yuffie continued, "And looking at it, you are long enough to reach."  
Anko's eyes widened, and she started thrashing back and forth. "No way! Never! You aren't doing that! I mean yeah it's kind of hot but not like this! I can't get pregnant I've got a figure and a career to worry about!"  
The jonin's pleading went ignored as Sheena and Yuffie knelt down, Yuffie grabbing her cock, and Sheena spreading her pussy lips.  
The Ankocock was held until it wasn't so hard to be flexible enough, then it was twisted around upside down, and bent downwards.  
Anko learned a new meaning of the phrase "go fuck yourself".

* * *

"Alright, that should be everything, you got my number when you need me right?" Anko handed her baby bag to Kurenai, who took it in her free arm, the other being used to support the mini-Anko sucking on their pacifier.  
"Yeah, yeah, I have it all covered, you sure about this though?"  
"Oh, it's just a weekend, she'll be out of your hair before you know it." Anko said as with a proud smile as she rubbed her babies head, "Goodbye Ankochi, be good now." She kissed her forehead and ran out the door before Kurenai could give her own farewell.  
Several hours later she strolled down a familiar path, coming up to campsite with a familiar tent, two familier girls giggling by a smoking campstove. "Hey gals!" the Jonin beamed and waved a them.  
"Sensei~!" Yuffie cheered hopping to her feet with outstretched arms, "Hows it going Anko?" Sheena said as she flipped the finished meat patties onto a plate.  
"Oh, you know, same old same old." She made herself comfortable procuring a beer, "So happy anniversary, what were you two laughing about so much?"  
"Oh we were just sharing the baby pictures," Yuffie answered "I was showing Sheenster that one were junior climb all over my birthday cake."  
Anko snorted and laughed, "Ha! that one was great." She raised the can to her lips and felt shadows over her as she closed her eyes to take a big gulp.  
She opened her eye and sat the can down, "What's..."  
"We got a surprise for you Sensei." Sheena smirked, undoing the front of her robe. "Yeah, we did some training over the year." Yuffie unbuckled her shorts.  
Both ninjas bore their lower bodies to Anko, between Yuffie's legs was a dark colored girthy bastard of nine inches whose head peaked out past the skin clinging to it as it's own weight made it bend downwards, and below the heart shaped patch Sheena was trying out was a skinny, skin coated thing with a prominent upward curve of seven inches, a tight sack holding what seemed to be two large grapefruits.  
"Oh my."

**Author's Note:**

> Annnnnnnd done! It is both shorter and longer then I intended, whatever that means, but it came out pretty well. If you're wondering why I didn't write the full self-fuck scene it was mostly just because leaving it vague made for a better transition to the ending.  
> Anyhoo, this has been Bokutou the samurai, telling you that Yuffie is best girl, that titsfa and stabitha can suck it.  
> Safety and Peace out


End file.
